Snow ( YunJae Version )
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Cerita sederhana seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan kesepian bersama dengan seorang pendengar setianya Jung Yunho. -Snow Yunjae Ver. Prolouge
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Snow**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and other cast**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan saya hahahhha**

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi****Typos dimana-mana**

.

.

.

.

Pria cantik itu mendudukan dirinya dalam sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat dalam taman itu. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, semakin mengeratkan coat yang ia kenakan saat dirasa hawa angin musim dingin mulai menerpa tubuh kecilnya.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi"

Ia menengok sekilas arah kirinya, didapatinya seorang Pria bermata musang dengan senyum khas yang dimilikinya menyapa dirinya.

Ia mengenal pria itu, dia Jung Yunho seniornya di universitas dan pendengar tak langsung keluh kesahnya satu tahun belakangan ini.

Seorang pria sempurna yang banyak di eluh-eluhkan setiap mahasiswa di kampus karena kepintarannya dalam hal apapun. Seorang pria yang ia kenal secara tak langsung di taman ini saat ia tengah menangis sendiri dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Sunbae, annyeong" sapa Pria cantik itu ramah.

Pria cantik yang di ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu membungkuk kecil, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja sebuah tangan kekar tak menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak ingin bercerita hari ini? Aku membawa mp3 player ku sendiri sekarang" Pria tampan bermata musang itu tersenyum lagi di sela-sela ucapannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali menduduki tempat duduknya semula. Ia mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan hadsate pada mp3 player miliknya.

"Kau terlihat antusias sekali ingin mendengar aku bercerita"

Yunho mengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang bertanya padanya.

"sudah selesai, ayo aku siap"

Jaejoong mendengus kembali, menatap malas pada Yunho dan ia mulai meminum segelas jus apel pada botol minum miliknya.

"Hey aku sudah siap, kau tak ingin bercerita apapun di pertemuan kita kali ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil merespon pertanyaan Yunho, ia mulai mengelap telapak tangannya yang kembali basah oleh saputangan miliknya.

"Aku pergi, jangan banyak bicara seolah kita ini dekat Jung Sunbae-nim"

Lagi, Yunho kembali mencekal lengan Jaejoong kali ini dengan sedikit tarikan cukup keras pada lengan mungil itu hingga membawanya kembali terduduk.

"Aku tau kau dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, duduklah dan bercerita seperti biasa akupun akan menutup kuping ku dengan kedua hadsate ini dengan menyetel music bervolume besar seperti biasanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, yang terpenting ada perasaan lega dalam dirimu setelah kau bercerita"

"Aku tak biasa berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengan ku" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi selama ini kau berbicara banyak dengan ku meski kau menutup kuping ku dengan menyuruhku mendengarkan lagu-lagu bervolume keras milik mu yang mebuat telinga sakit"

"Itu berbeda" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tak terlihat berbeda menurutku"

Jaejoong mendengus menatap malas pada Yunho (lagi) yang tengah menatapnya acuh.

"Terserah padamu, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Punggung pria cantik itu terlihat semakin menjauh dari pandang Yunho. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, dan kembali mengulung mp3 player miliknya.

"Seperti apa kau sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan malas menyelusuri jalan panjang koridor itu dengan sebuah tas besar berbentuk panjang di punggugnya. Dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil dan menyapa ramah beberapa junior yang tengah menyapanya.

"Yunho Hyung!"

Merasa nama nya di panggilan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum nya terkembang saat seorang pria manis berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Kenapa berlari seperti itu? Ada apa?" Tanya lembut pada pria manis yang saat ini tengah mengontrol seruan nafasnya.

Pri manis itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku mencari hyung sejak tadi, kenapa hyung tidak datang di kelas music seperti biasa?" Tanya pria manis itu.

Yunho mengacak dengan lembut surai madu pria manis di hadapannya itu, dengan senyum kecil merekah pada bibir hati miliknya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya-nya, pria manis itu menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Ingin makan siang bersama?"

Lagi, pria manis itu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan isyarat bahasa tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun! Kau sangat manis sekali Karam-ah!"

Pria manis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya mendengar pujian tak langsung dari Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini"

Jaejoong mendongak, menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang Pria dengan manic coklat yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Kim Heechul, yang kini sudah duduk dengan manis di sampingnya.

Pria cantik itu hanya terdiam, tanpa merespon sedikitpun pria cantik bermata coklat itu, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan tangannya pada atas meja panjang itu.

Pria bermata coklat itu tersenyum kecil, mengusap dengan lembut surai milik Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh pria cantik bermata coklat itu. Tanpa banyak berkata Heechul sangat tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ada apa kali ini" Tanya nya lembut.

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil dalam dekapan hangat Heechul, seakan enggan untuk menjawab sedikit pertanyaan Heechul.

Heechul mengerti, dan mereka kembali terdiam kali ini dengan Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan bahunya yang bergetar, pria cantik itu menangis. Membuat pria bermata coklat itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Ini bukanlah pertama kali Heechul melihat Jaejoong, seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu seperti ini. Jaejoong, pria cantik itu meski dari luar terlihat angkuh dan sombong seperti tak memeliki hati, namun di dalamnya ia hanyalah seseorang yang kesepian dan sangat rapuh.

Mereka bertemu saat festival musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu, saat itu ia melihat Jaejoong tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempat festival musim panas berlangsung. Jaejoong yang kecil, polos dan rapuh itulah pengambarannya saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana awalnya ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong seperti saat ini, terlebih ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong melebihi kakaknya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak topeng dalam hidup pria cantik itu untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesepiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tak apa kita melakukan ini? Mereka saudara kau harus ingat itu" seorang Pria dewasa nan manis berujar dengan kesal, menatap dengan nyalang seorang pria berwibawa di hadapannya.

"Aku akan tetap membaginya seperti itu, kau sungguh tau kelahirannya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan sejak awal aku hanya membutuhkan seorang putra, lagi pula kapan dia pernah mebanggakan nama keluarga kita dan nama ku, anak itu bisanya hanya mencari masalah saja" ujar Pria berwibawa itu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, dia pasti akan merasa terabaikan, Hyunjoong-ah! Ingat dia juga putra mu" Pria berwibawa itu terdiam, menatap tajam pada pria manis yang tak lain adalah sang istri.

"Hyungjoong-ah! Saat itu ia hanyalah serang bayi tak berdosa, kau tak bisa menyalahkannya dan menghukumnya seperti ini, ia juga membutuhkan perhatianmu. Aku ibunya, aku yang melahirkannya, akupun merasakan sakit saat kau tak berlaku adil padanya. Tak bisa kah kau lihat ulahnya selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian mu? Kau tak bisa terus menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Umma mu. Suamiku kau mencintaiku, bukan? Tapi kau menyakiti hati ini terlalu lama, kau memang tak menyakitiku, tapi kau menyakiti putra ku, disini rasanya lebih sakit dari apapun. Seorang ibu mana yang tak sedih jika buah hatinya hanya dianggap sebagai pembawa masalah? Aku mohon lupakan semua itu"

Diam,

Hanya terdiam yang dapat dilakukan Hyunjoong, bibir nya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun. Saat ini dihadapannya sang istri tengah menangis sambil bersimpuh. Tangisan yang terdengar begitu pilu. Selama 20 tahun lebih mereka berumah tangga tak pernah ia mendengar sang istri menangis seperti itu.

Ia sadar ia sudah sangat keterlaluan oleh putra keduanya itu, tetapi setiap ia melihat wajah putra keduanya entah kenapa wajah cantik itu selalu saja mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan naas yang sang ibu alami.

Tidak

Putra keduanya itu tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya karena kecelakaan itu, saat itu usia sang putra memang dalam tahap, tidak bisa diam saat melihat sesuatu yang baru itu sangatlah biasa pada usia balita ketika menginjak tahun ke 3.

Yah istri-nya memang benar, saat itu putranya hanyalah seorang bayi tak berdosa bahkan berpikiran untuk membuat sang nenek dalam bahaya pun tak ada. Semuanya adalah takdir, takdir yang saat itu membuat sang putra berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengerjar seekor kelinci, takdir pula yang mebuat adanya sebuah mobil melaju begitu cepat hingga tubuh kecil yang harus nya tertabrak itu tergantikan oleh tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya. Yah benar, tak sepantasnya ia membenci putra nya seperti itu.

"Siyoon-ah! Bangunlah, jangan seperti ini aku mohon, maafkan aku Siyoon-ah!"

Tubuh kecil itu semakin bergetar hebat saat Hyunjoong membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tangisannya semakin terdengar kencang, dengan isakan-isakan yang terdengar begitu intens.

"Siyoon-ah! Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

Continue or Delete?

Mohon dukungannya untuk ff Yunjae pertama saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Snow**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and other cast**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka.**

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi****Typos dimana-mana. Ini adalah FF Remake dari FF saya sendiri berjudul sama dengan cast dan pairing yang berbeda. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Seoul, 1996_**

Sepasang kaki mungil itu berlari, bergerak tak tentu arah, tawa riang nya tak henti terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Sepasang doe eyes beningnya menyipit dan melengkung membentuk sebuah eye smile. Membuat beberapa orang dewasa yang melihatnya teratawa bahagia di buatnya.

"Jaejoongie, berhenti berlari hyung lelah" teriak seorang lelaki kecil nan manis, bibir nya mempout lucu dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan pada pinggang kecilnya, memasang wajah marah namun terlihat mengemaskan bagi beberapa orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Anak lelaki kecil lainnya yang di panggil Jaejoongie itu hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, memasang wajah tak kalah menggemaskan dari lelaki kecil sebelumnya.

"Kupu-kupunya banyak sekali, joongie suka" ujarnya polos, membuat lelaki kecil lainnya mendengus pelan.

"Istirahat sebentar, Hyung lelah mengikutimu" ujar lelaki kecil itu.

"Hyung, Karam Hyung! Aku ingin kupu-kupu nya" ujar Jaejoong memaksa.

"Lalu kau ingin Hyung mengambilkan untukmu? Tidak mau, Hyung lapar" lelaki kecil bernama Karam itu menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek dan berjalan meninggalkan sang adik yang mulai akan menangis.

"Ummaaa… hweee….. umm….aaa Hyungie….. Karam hyung.." bibir kecil itu mulai menegeluarkan tangisannya dengan kencang, membuat seorang pria manis yang di panggilnya Umma itu mulai berlari mendekatinya.

"Jaejoongie jangan menangis, maaf kan hyung ne!" ujar Karam yang mulai panic, pasalnya sang umma mulai terlihat semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"hiksss….. Hyungie ja…hat"

"Tidak, Hyung tidak jahat, menangkap kupu-kupu sangat susah nanti kalau hyungie dan joongie terjatuh bagaimana? Uhmmm… hyungie akan meminta Yihan hyung untuk membelikan kita ice cream bagaimana?"

Sepasang doe eyes milik Sungjong mengerjap, menatap sang Hyung dengan wajah polosnya, mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya tanda ia kesal, dengan Karam yang mulai mengerti maksud dari sikap sang adik cantiknya itu.

"Arra, arra ice cream milik Hyung juga boleh kau miliki"

Jaejoong tersenyum semeringah, di terjangnya tubuh sang hyung dan mengecup kecil pipi gembul milik Karam.

"Hyung yang terbaik" mengacungkan Ibu jarinya dan tertawa dengan gigi putihnya.

"Umma tertinggal sesuatu?" kedua lelaki kecil itu menoleh bersmaan, menatap dengan senyum terkembang seorang pria manis –Siyoon- yang di panggilnya Umma.

"Ani" jawab Karam lugu.

Pria manis itu menyipit kan sepasang manic coklat miliknya, menatap curiga pada kedua buah hatinya yang tengah tersenyum dengan polos menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Umma mencurigai sesuatu disini, dan kenapa tadi princess cantik Umma menangis?" Tanya Siyoon, lembut.

"Siyoon-ah! Bawa Karam dan Jaejoong kemari, Umma menunggu kita untuk makan siang"

"Kalian dengar? ayo Appa kalian sudah memanggil dan kalian berhutang penjelasan pada Umma nanti. Jaejoongie, kemari bersihkan baju mu dahulu, Halmonie akan menghukum mu jika melihat bajumu kotor penuh dengan tanah seperti ini"

Dengan lembut Siyoon mulai membersihkan kotoran-kotoran tanah yang tersisa pada baju bergambar gajah milik Jaejoong.

"Karam pergi ke Appa duluan ya sayang, Umma harus membersihkan tangan dan baju adikmu dahulu"

Lelaki berusia 5 tahun itu mengangguk patuh dan mulai berlari mendekati sebuah bilik mewah yang terletak di tengah-tengah hamparan taman bunga itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga kecil itu tertawa dengan riang, melihat hiburan kecil yang di perlihatkan oleh sepasang kakak beradik itu. Dengan Jajeoong yang menyanyi dan Karam yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lucu. Membuat 3 orang dewasa diantara mereka, tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Hyungie sudah, joongie tak mau nyanyi lagi, Joongie haus"

Jaejoong mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Karam yang tengah menekukan wajahnya, kesal.

"Joongie ingin appa antar?" Tanya pria tampan berubuh tegap –Hyun joong- itu.

"Ani, Joongie ingin dengan Halmonie" pria tampan itu tersenyum, mengacak kecil surai madu milik Jaejoong.

"Halmonie sedang lelah, joongie dengan Appa saja ya?" lagi Hyunjoong mencoba membujuk.

"Biarlah, kemari sayang halmonie akan menemanimu mengambil minum" Jaejoong menganggu kecil dan mulai berlari mendekati sang nenek, membuat Hyunjoong tersenyum di buatnya.

"Joongie ingin yang coklat, rasa pisang tidak enak" Ujar Jajeoong saat sang Halmonie tengah memilihkan beberapa milk shake dalam sebuah box pendingin.

"Aigoo, kenapa cucu halmonie yang satu ini pemilih sekali" ujar Gemas wanita paruh baya itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam pada tempatnya, memperhatikan sang nenek yang tengah memilih milkshake dingin pesanannya. Bibir cherrynya mengembangkan sebuah senyum cantik saat sepasang doe eyesnya menangkap beberapa kupu-kupu melintas di hadapannya.

"Kupu-kupu" ujar nya senang.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai bergerak dan berlari kecil mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu terbang, mengabaikan panggilan sang nenek dan kedua orang tuanya yang mulai berteriak histeris memangilnya. Jaejoong terus saja mengikuti kupu-kupu itu tanpa menyadari tubuh kecilnya kini sudah berada pada sebuah jalan besar dimana banyak mobil-mobil berlalulalang.

Bocah kecil itu teridam tak bergerak di tempat saat di sadarinya sebuah mobil truk besar dari arah berlawanan mulai bergerak tak stabil semakin mendekat padanya. Doe eyes nya terbelalak dengan bagian tubuhnya yang semakin kaku.

"Tidak….. JAEJOONG!"

BRUKKKK…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Seoul 2014**_

"Hari ini Appa dan Umma akan kembali dari jepang, bisakah kau pulang cepat? Baiklah hati-hati"

Karam menghela nafasnya pasrah, menatap sayup pada layar smartphone miliknya. Memain-mainkan sebuah garpu pada hidangan makan siang nya. Tiba-tiba ia sangat tak berselara makan, suara seseorang yang baru saja di teleponnya terdengar begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Ia akan selalu merasa seperti ini ketika baru saja menelpon seseorang itu.

Ia memang selalu di specialkan oleh siapapun, di perlakukan dengan lembut oleh semua orang yang dikenalnya tapi tidak dengan orang itu. Orang itu selalu berbicara dingin padanya, menatapnya saat berbicara pun tidak pernah, tidak sama sekali sejak 18 tahun yang lalu.

"Ahhh toilet penuh sekali saat jam makan siang seperti ini, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Karam" ujar Yunho.

Pria bermata musang itu mulai mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi tepat di sebrang Karam, memandang heran Karam yang tiba-tiba terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya.

"Apa? Tak apa, hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa tak enak badan" jelas Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mulai menggerakan telapak tangan besar nya pada kening milik Karam. Mengukur suhu badan pria manis itu dengan telapak tangan besar miliknya, mengabaikan Karam yang kini mulai terdiam dengan degupan yang begitu kencang hingga membuat wajah mulusnya memerah padam.

"Tak panas, tapi wajah mu memerah apa karena suhu udara yang dingin? Cepatlah habiskan makan mu dan setelah itu aku akan mengantar mu pulang" Ujar Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Uhm… H-Hyung hari ini kedua orang tua ku kembali dari jepang, dan mungkin kami akan mengadakan pesta makan malam kecil, apa kau ingin mampir untuk makan malam? Aku juga ingin mengenalkan mu pada adik ku"

"Adik? Kau mempunyai adik? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya? Kau tak pernah bercerita" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Ya aku mepunyai seorang adik, dia dua tahun di bawah ku, dia juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan kita. Sekarang aku menceritaknnya, bukan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil dengan mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby milik Karam.

"Yah kau menceritakannya sekarang, dasar. Lalu dia berada di fakultas apa? Siapa namnaya?"

"Dia berada di fakultas design, adik ku bernama Jaejoong, Kim Jeajeoong"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Heechul bertanya

"Karam Hyung, dia meminta ku untuk pulang cepat hari ini karena Appa dan Umma akan kembali dari jepang" Ujar Jaejoong

"Lalu?"

Pria cantik itu menunduk sejenak, menghela nafasnya berat, memandang lemah Heechul yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung bisakah aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

"Tidak kali ini, Apapun yang terjadi nanti kau harus bisa menghadapinya. Sudah cukup kau menghindar dan pada akhirnya akan menjadi bumerang untuk mu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kembali melihat mu penuh luka karena amukan dari Appa -mu"

Pria bermata bulat itu mulai mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya seakan memberi kekuatan dengan tatapan yang menenangkan.

"Mereka tetap orang tuamu Jaejoong-ah! Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan kembali"

"Kembali? Apa yang akan kembali? Bukan kah sejak awal memang seperti ini? Aku tak berharap Appa aka kembali mengelus rambut ku, menciumku apalagi memeluk ku. Tidak Hyung, itu terlalu tinggi untukku harapkan"

Pria cantik itu tertawa remeh, dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah padam. Genangan-genangan air itu mulai terlihat dari pelupuk matanya. Jika boleh jujur ia juga lelah dengan semua ini, berada di rumah sendiri namun seperti berada di tempat lain. Berada dalam lingkungan keluargamu tapi seperti berada di tempat asing.

Berpikiran untuk tinggal sendiri, dan mulai hidup mandiri bukannya Jaejoong tak pernah berpikir tentang itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia meminta pada sang Umma untuk membiarkannya pergi dari rumah dan membiarkannya tinggal sendiri, tapi yang ia dpatkan adalah penolakan dan amarah dari sang Appa.

Bertahan dengan sikap sombong dan angkuhnya yang membuat semua orang semakin membencinya. Menjadikan itu semua sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesepiannya. Ia memang tak pernah peduli jika ia sendiri ataupun tak mempunyai teman atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha tak peduli. Sejauh ini ia hanya percaya pada dua orang yaitu Heechul dan seorang teman masa kecilnya yang kini sedang melanjutkan study di Kyoto.

"Setidaknya Tuhan masih baik kepadaku, di saat Yihan Hyung meninggalkan ku dia mengirimmu untuk menemaniku"

Heechul menangis, Pria bermata bulat itu mulai menangis dengan tersedu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong seperti ini tapi Sungguh orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu selalu saja membuatnya berhasil meneteskan air mata.

Ia semakin yakin bahwa Tuhan memang mengirim Jaejoong untuknya, untuk menggantikan sang adik yang telah pergi menghadap Tuhan terlebih dahulu. Ia akan melindungi adik cantiknya itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Jaejoong-ah! ingatlah apapun yang terjadi ada Hyung yang akan mendukung dan melindungimu"

**.**

**.**

Hyunjoong dan Siyoon mulai memasuki pekarang rumah mereka, dengan Sebuah mobil audi mewah yang telah terparkir rapih pada tempatnya. Pasangan suami istri itu berjalan dengan senyum terkembang dari wajah bahagia mereka.

Semalam, sejak pertengkarang alot dengan berakhirnya Siyoon yang menangis tersedu-sedu Hyunjoong sudah memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki hubungan keluarga mereka. Ia sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini salah terhadap putra bungsu mereka.

Siyoon benar, bukanlah hal yang tepat jika ia menghukum Jaejoong sejauh ini karena peristiwa yang terjadi 18 tahun lalu. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir ia memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Sekarang yang ia takutkan dan ia pikirkan sejak tadi adalah.

'Apa Jaejoong akan menerima ku?

'Apa dia akan memaafkanku?'

'Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?'

Meski selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tetapi sejujurnya ia cemas akan semua itu. Ia sungguh cemas akan respon Jaejoong nanti, meski ia memang pantas di benci oleh putra bungsunya itu.

Pikirannya kembali saat putra bungsunya itu menginjak usia 5 tahun, saat itu Jaejoong menghilangkan sepeda gunung Yihan, tetangga mereka. Meski keluarga Yihan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, rasa benci dan emosinya ketika melihat Jaejoong meledak begitu saja. Dengan teganya ia menggiring Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi, mengguyurnya dengan air dingin dan air panas secara bersamaan, belum lagi pukulan-pukulan keras yang Jaejoong terima pada saat itu.

Apakah ia masih pantas untuk di maafkan?

Apa Jaejoong tetap tidak membencinya setelah apa yang terjadi?

"Hyunjoong! kau melamun?" sang istri menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Tidak, kenapa sepi sekali? Mereka pasti belum pulang kuliah? Dimana bibi Hwang dan para pelayan?" Hyunjoong bertanya heran saat di dapati rumah besarnya terlihat kosong.

"Bibi Hwang sedang pergi berbelanja dengan Karam untuk menyambut kita makan malam, ia juga membawa temannya untuk ikut makan malam dengan kita malam ini" jelas Siyoon.

"Bagaimana kau tau se-detail itu?" Hyunjoong bertanya dengan jeran.

"Karam mengirim ku pesan beberapa menit yang lalu"jelasnya.

"Lalu Jaejoong?"

"Karam bilang Jaejoong masih ada kelas hingga sore, ada apa sebenarnya? kau terlihat sedikit tak nyaman" Siyoon bertanya dengan lembut.

Ia mulai membantu Hyunjoong membuka Jas besarnya dan membantu sang Suami untuk meletakkan sebuah tas yang sedari tadi Hyunjoong bawa. Membantu mengendurkan dasi yang sang suami kenakan, dan membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja itu, berusaha membuat Hyunjoong lebih nyaman.

"Jaejoong, aku takut ia sudah tak bisa menerimaku" Lirihnya.

Siyoon tersenyum kecil, memeluk tubuh tegap sang Suami. Mengelus pelan punggung besar Hyunjoong, berusaha menenangkan Hyunjoong.

"Aku tau putra ku, ia tak mebencimu dan tak akan pernah, percayalah"

"Aku pulang!"

Hyunjoong dan Siyoon menoleh secara bersamaan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka. Itu Jaejoong, seseorang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, degupan jantung Hyunjoong semakin berdegup dengan kencang saat ia memandang sepasang doe eyes milik Jaejoong yang terlihat serupa dengan milik mendiang sang Ibu.

Putra keduanya itu membungkuk kecil, memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan jarak kurang lebih seratus meter dari tempat mereka sama-sama berdiri. Pria cantik itu menunduk dalam, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk saat sang Appa menatapnya dengan intens.

Siyoon mulai tersenyum kecil saat menyadari suasana kecanggungan yang terjadi, pria cantik dengan kulit serupa milik Jaejoong itu mulaiberjalan mendekati sang Putra dengan tersenyum lembut dan hangat, membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Jaejoongie, kau apa kabar sayang? Kenapa semakin kurus seperti ini? Bagaimana kuliah mu? Apa semua lancar?" Siyoon bertanya.

"Aku cukup baik, bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugasku, saat makan malam aku akan kembali turun, permisi"

Jaejoong melepas pelukan sang Umma, kembali membungkuk kecil dan mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya kalau saja suara Hyunjoong tak terdengar oleh indra pendengarnya.

"Jaejoong! Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu?" Hyunjoong bertanya dengan suara canggungnya, membuat tubuh mungil Hyunjoong terdiam kaku, dengan posisi saat ini yang tengah memunggungi Hyunjoong.

Nafas pria cantik itu tercekak, dengan degupan jantung yang kencang dan bulir bulir keringat yang 'membasahi selas-sela pori-porinya.

Benarkah saat ini Hyunjoong tengan bertanya padanya?

Benarkah saat ini sang Appa menegurnya dan menanyakan perihal kuliah nya?

Tanpa amarah? Dan apa tanpa tatapan benci?

Benarkah? Atau ia kini tengah bermimpi?

"A… ak…u…

"Kami pulang! Umma! Appa!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Ini chapter 2, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yang sudah menunggu.

Saya sengaja membuat ini terkesan lebih cepat dengan Hyunjoong yang mulai ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Saya hanya ingin membuat ff ini berbeda dari ff lain yang serupa. Mungkin terkesan kurang menarik untuk kalian, saya hanya menulis apa yang ada di dalam otak saya dan saya pikirkan.

Teriamkasih untuk Review nya di Prolouge. Mohon beri Reviewnya lagi di Chapter ini dan saya akan update dengan cepat! ^^

_**Big Thanks To : Tatia, Jingle Bubble, Meybi, Guest, Vic 89, Renyakalovedbsk, DahsyatNyaff, Yunita maharani, Dienha, ShinJiWoo920202, Minozme, Yunholic, Party Kim.**_

_**Terimakasih. Mind To Review Again?**_


End file.
